


最重要的事

by jumpynino



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, bad sex fest, condom mishaps, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpynino/pseuds/jumpynino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eames，这话就不能等我把安全套从屁股里捞出来之后再说吗？”Arthur打断了他的演说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最重要的事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorsvarme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Most Important Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872567) by [thorsvarme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme). 



> Many thanks to thorsvarme's beautifully written story. It's adorable and I really love it. <3

Eames就不该接这份工作（或者任何工作，真心的，直到丹麦那档子悲剧消停下来为止），但是有人需要帮忙，而Eames作为骗子和谎言家有着足够好的声誉。并且，Arthur正在为这次盗取作前哨——跟Arthur一起工作是多么罕有的乐趣啊。事情并不是一直如此，过去的时候，他们无时无刻不在一起。但是紧接着就有了 _阿姆斯特丹事件_ ，于是现在他们不像以前那样频繁的合作了。

他有些得意地笑起来，为了Arthur脸上那份纯然的惊讶，就在他走进他们将要进行工作的废弃办公大楼的那刻。Arthur用 _那种表情_ 甩了他一眼。每当他们不得不一起工作时，Arthur就会给他那种表情。那表情意在提醒Eames，别忘了他跟Arthur在阿姆斯特丹事件之后达成的协议：工作中谢绝私人互动。

当然了，协议精准地在11点32分变成了一坨屎——那正是Eames把Arthur摁在酒店房门上，把他吻得气喘吁吁的时刻。Eames向下伸手托住了Arthur的屁股，Arthur则把他的腿缠上了Eames的腰。他们已经有几个月没见过对方了，他俩对此都有点儿绝望了。而每当这个时候，Eames都爱死了Arthur的表现——那么的贪婪又需索。

“门，Eames，门。”Arthur贴着Eames的嘴喘气，然后把脸埋进Eames的脖子好用他的牙去啃那里的皮肤。

Eames匆忙从Arthur的后口袋里拽出了钱包，把它丢在Arthur的胸口上。Arthur抽出钥匙卡，扭过身去把它滑进了卡槽，同时把自己脖子的线条暴露给了Eames。Eames呻吟着靠上去对着Arthur的脖子一通吮吻。而Arthur用力推了一把Eames的胸，不耐烦地低吼起来。

门一下子荡开让Eames踉跄了一下，他的嘴再次黏上了Arthur的，湿乎乎乱糟糟毫无章法。Arthur的钱包从他们的身体中间掉下来，撞在了酒店房间的地板上。Eames都没费心去捡，只是把门踢上，然后就架着Arthur一路上了床。

现在他们正贴着紧彼此相互摩擦，每当他们的阴茎蹭到一起时，Arthur都会发出美妙的嘶嘶声。Eames太了解Arthur了，所以知道Arthur总是把润滑剂打开放进床头柜最上层的抽屉里，但他没能拿到它，因为他正忙着扒Arthur的衬衫。而另一方面，Arthur正顺利地解着Eames的衬衫扣子，并用指甲划过他裸露出来的皮肤。

“Eames。”Arthur毫无耐性地喷着气，于是Eames冲着他抱歉地笑了笑。

“抱歉，Darling。”Eames说着爬过Arthur的身体向床头柜够去。在他一把抓住润滑剂的同时，Arthur解开了他的腰带，把他的裤子拽下来，并且弯下头去隔着平角内裤含住了Eames的阴茎。“Arthur。”Eames呻吟着，屁股撞进Arthur湿润温热的嘴里。

Arthur在Eames身下哼哼着解他的衣服，他还在色情地舔舐着Eames的阴茎。Eames伸手去扥Arthur的裤子，Arthur则把自己撑坐起来，同时一把拽掉了自己的衬衫。Eames终于把Arthur从裤子里剥了出来，他轻柔地叹着气，因为Arthur正赤裸地躺在他身下，肌肤贴着他散发着热度。他们懒洋洋地接了一会儿吻。他们从容地享受着缓慢的节奏，Eames丢掉了润滑剂以便能腾出手去爱抚Arthur的头发，而Arthur则握紧Eames的肩膀，缓缓地在Eames的大腿上揉蹭着自己的阴茎。

Eames在自己再也忍不住之前退了开去，他一把抓过润滑剂，抖着手弹开了瓶盖。Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，用他深黯的眸子盯着Eames，一手伸向自己的下体慵懒地撸动起来。Eames将润滑液涂满了手指，然后一口气滑了两根进入Arthur的体内。Arthur从不需要太多的准备，他总会随身带一根按摩棒和自慰器，而且Eames知道每次Arthur入浴的时候他都会用手指头操自己。

“等、等等，Eames。我没有安全套。”Arthur稍微退开了一些，于是Eames发出一声哀叫。从他们最早一次发生性关系至今，Arthur总是带着套套和润滑剂的。毕竟，Arthur喜欢随时做好准备嘛。

“等下，我有——”Eames说着急忙掠到床边上，捡起自己的裤子然后把手伸进口袋里。他钱包里有那么一两个安全套，他确定他有的。他成功地翻出了一个套，并且得意地对上Arthur的视线，可惜后者完全没把心思放在他身上——他的屁股里已经塞进了三根手指，而且他正弓着身子操自己呢。

“他妈的快点。”过了好一会儿之后——因为Eames有点沉溺于眼前的景色了——Arthur咕哝着催道。

Eames伸手拿过润滑剂，挤了一滴到安全套里，然后熟练地把它套好。当他再一次润滑手指，也给阴茎做好润滑的时候，Arthur支着脖子注视着他，并且为了Eames给自己做了扩张。等Arthur将手指抽了出来，Eames一把抓住他的双腿，把它们挂在自己的肩膀上，同时Arthur引导着Eames的阴茎进入了他湿淋淋的后穴。

Arthur和Eames的性关系持续很多年了，自Mal介绍他俩认识之后，这么多年来他们一直操个不停。而对Eames来说，这种关系最近变得更频繁了，也更加专一。所以当Eames握住Arthur臀部的时候，他准确地知道用多慢的速度进入才不会伤到Arthur，清楚该停顿多久才能让Arthur适应他在体内的感觉，了解自己可以把Arthur弯折到怎样的角度而又不会让他觉得不适。

Eames温柔地托起Arthur的后脑勺，开始往他的身体里操，他把他们的额头抵在一起，让他们贴着彼此的嘴巴喘息。当Eames将自己抽出、调整角度、又再一次撞进Arthur体内时，他将Arthur抱紧，这样就能恰逢其时地感受到他弓起身体贴向自己，并且紧紧握住自己的屁股呻吟：“那儿，操，妈的就是那儿。”

Eames得意地笑了，他收紧对Arthur的禁锢——已经找到了正确的角度——然后热切地挺动了起来。他将Arthur控制在原地，又猛又快地操着他，力气大到整张床都在随着他们而颤动，床头板砰砰地撞上它后面的墙壁。Arthur让人惊叹，他总是如此，紧致又炽热并且完美地包裹着Eames。Eames能感到他的高潮正在胃底部慢慢累积，而随着他变得失去控制、纵情沉迷于Arthur，他抽插的动作也越来越紊乱，最终完全失去了节律。

然后出了点儿意外。忽然之间所有的一切都变得更清晰、更炽热、更湿润，而从Arthur张开嘴巴发出一声无声尖叫的样子来看，Eames知道Arthur也同样感觉到了。他们一起射了出来，Arthur的精液落在他们两人的胸前，Eames的深埋在了Arthur体内。他瘫倒在Arthur身上，并没有立刻抽出来，而是拱了拱Arthur的颈子，然后轻柔地贴着Arthur的肌肤喘着气。

他明白他们得赶紧爬起来，他俩身上都沾着Arthur的精液，而Eames能感觉到他自己的——

“见鬼了，Eames。”Arthur呻吟道，飞快地爬下了床。Eames坐在自己的脚跟上，意识混乱地瞪着刚被一把掼上的浴室门。

“噢。 _操_ 。”他喃喃道，当他向身下看去并看到了那个正在他阴茎根部晃荡着的套套残骸时。

他一把扯掉破了的安全套，然后跟在Arthur后面也爬下床，但决定在Arthur说“好”之前都不会跟进去。他感到惊慌失措，因为他明白这对Arthur来说有多重要。Arthur坚信性病会毁了一个人操蛋的一生，Eames也同意这点，所以为了他们彼此的安全着想，每次他们做的时候Eames都会带套，也会在口活之后小心地把精液吐出来。

“Arthur，我很抱歉——”

“耶稣啊，那玩意儿在你钱包里呆了有多久了Eames？”当Eames听见淋浴声响起时Arthur大声喊道。Eames试图去回忆，但他记不起来，自他上一次跟Arthur以外的人上床已经有一辈子那么久了，而Arthur总会准备好的。

“我就是，我不知道——听着Arthur，自从上次检测过后我就再没跟任何人睡过，只有你。我发誓，你想要的话，我甚至可以为了你把那些检测单子挖出来。”Eames深吸了一口气。他一直在想他跟Arthur的事情。自从他意识到自己会接受这份工作完全是因为Arthur也在的缘故。他一直在思考这件事，在飞机上、火车上以及整整一天的工作时间，直到这工作最终导致他俩在Arthur的酒店房间里干了起来。他想这么久以来他都没跟Arthur以外的人上过床，这就很能说明问题了。他不清楚Arthur有没有过，而且说真的，不管怎样他都不介意，因为那完全是Arthur的私事，他才不会因为Arthur跟了别的人就感到 _心碎_ 或者任何诸如此类的愚蠢情绪呢。“重点在于，Darling——”

“Eames，这话就不能等我把安全套从屁股里捞出来之后再说吗？”Arthur打断了他的演说。

“哦人们还觉得英国人粗鲁呢。”Eames鄙视地说。然后他们都陷入了沉默。Eames的脑袋顶在浴室门清凉的木头上等了几分钟。“我可以进去吗？”又过了几分钟后Eames开口问道。

他听不到任何声响，但他能想象出Arthur将前额抵在浴室冰冷的墙砖上的样子：他的双眼紧闭，脖子因热水淌过他细腻的、蜜金色的背部而弓起来。他脑海中的景象实在太过可爱，这让Eames几乎无法忍受自己站在门扉错误的一侧而无法触碰到真实的Arthur。

“好吧，好的，我都搞定了。”Arthur回答道，于是Eames匆忙打开了门。Arthur自花洒下转过头眯眼看向Eames。他的目光坚定又热烈，唇瓣被咬得艳红而且美极了，还有点点的水珠攀附在他嘴唇的曲线上。Eames迈步向前用自己的嘴唇压上了Arthur的，伸出双手轻托住Arthur的脸。“嗯嗯……Eames，等等。等等！听着，我也是，再没跟其他人发生过关系。”Arthur说道。他说这话的时候就好像他认为这是世界上最重要的事。

于是Eames吻了他，像是他确信这就是最重要的事。

 

**\- 全文完 -**


End file.
